Chasing After You
by BloodyBullets648
Summary: Sick of the treatment given by his classmates, Rin turns to Mephisto for help, and Izumo follows after him! But when they find each other, Izumo's appearance has slightly changed. Is it for better or for worse? Rin x Izumo first fic!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This will be my first fic maybe. I might put the other one up first depending if I ever figure out how to upload these things from my phone. If your reading this I succeeded! If your not... Yeah well I decided I'd try finishing the story and the putting it up chapter by chapter just incase someone wants to throw an idea in there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine

...

Chapter 1:

'Damn, why now? Why did they have to find out now?' It's all I could think about this last week. They all hate me, and when I try to explain they ignore me. 'When can I get a break!? It seems like never.' I sit at my desk doing my best to finish this test, but my mind keeps wondering to a week ago. 'Why did the King of Earth have to ruin my life?' I scowl, this is hopeless. I write Rin Okumura at the top of my paper and hand it in after guessing the rest of the answers. I turn around ignoring all the glares and flinches caused by my very being and head out the door. No point staying in class and giving people the jitters.

I make it to my destination and take a quick whiz, washing my hands afterwards. I look up into the mirror, seeing pointy ears and ruff looking hair. I look into my intriguingly blue eyes and open my mouth to see my fang like teeth. I can see why they might fear me. I hear the door swing to my left and peek over my shoulder, guessing it must be Bon I turn around and instead see. "Konekomaru, what are you-"

"You need to leave!"

"Huh?" was all I could utter because I was simply shocked. I took a step toward him only for him to scream for help. I ran out the door, falling flat on my ass after run into Shima. He looked at me shocked as I push him away and ran. Ran for life. Ran for freedom. Ran for me...

...I was gonna end it but it's to short so line break...

"Mephisto!" I call entering his office unannounced, "I need to talk with you,"

"Why, whatever for?"

"Me...I-I want t-to go to, well, to Gehenna,"

"Why on Earth would you want to do something like that?" was his response. I myself don't. Even know why, but it's the only place I could think to go with out people freaking -

"I want to go to become stronger," was the only excuse I gave him. He looked at me as if knowing I was lying, but he eventually said he would help me get there. I was only slightly surprised he would help me. He opened some odd looking portal on the ground that seemed to have stars in it, like space."Have fun~!" was the last thing o heard after he pushed me in, and all I could do. was hold onto to Kurikara like my life depended on it, cause it did.

...Escaping My Past, Running From The Present, And Changing My Future...

A/N: So, my first story yay! I'm so happy! Even though this story seems unoriginal I'm going to try and add my own spice to make it MINE. So it's going to eventually be unique at some point though it won't be like most stories and I 'll try to make the plot different from being tortured by Satan or making Satan fatherly (though I really LOVE that plot) or making him crazy. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet but it's going to be different...

So Pm me or Review if you wanna

\/


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Less Traveled

So, my second chapter! Thanks to all the people who read my FIRST ever story! Also the few chapters I wrote are lost so I'm starting over, well not starting over just going to make it up as I go, so yeah. I'm going to try and update at most every month and at least every two weeks.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything that's not mine.

Chapter 2:

"What the hell," I mutter waking on hard ground. I look around seeing old looking buildings with, moss attached to the outer walls. There were two sidewalks on either side of me. I furrowed my brow, "Hey, kid, get out of the road!" I look up startled and scramble to my feet listening to the man on the sidewalk... with pointy ears... and a tail... like everyone else here... I`m actually in Gehenna!

I look around to see not only humanoid demons, but also goblins, byakko, and the like. It's stranger than I thought it would be, but at least people, er...demons act differently than the ones on Assiah that seem to attack on sight. I figured since I was in Gehenna it would be okay to leave my tail out, it was becoming cramped. I let it out slowly, making sure I gave it a good stretch. I sigh in content and notice some questioning looks but ignore them. I shove my hands in my pocket and wonder around until I bump into some random guy, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"Oh, sorry," I say offering a hand.

"Watch where you step runt," Is the thanks I get in response.

"Hey man, what's your deal?!"

"You should know your place boy,"

I look the guy over. He had long hair going from shades of red, to orange, to blonde. His eyes seemed to be lit on fire, while he wore a suit of flames with a cloak to match. Considering the looks I was getting, I was committing some type of taboo. I had no idea what I was doing wrong so I did the only thing I knew how,

"And where would that be sir?" I retaliated.

I new I just dug my grave when two salamander demons showed up behind him.

"Your Majesty, what do you wish of me?" said the salamander guard on the right with a slight hiss in his tone.

"Teach the runt a lesson," was all his Majesty said with a wave of his hand.

They rushed at me, and I reach for my sword about to unsheath it until it was snatched from my hands and I was pinned to the ground by the salamander guards. The second one handed it over to his master and I stared speechless as he examined the cover blade. They were about to attack until they were ordered not to.

"This shall substitute for your insolence," he said uncovering Kurikara as it glowed a brilliant blue, covered completely in blue flames.

"My Prince! We offer our apologies!" the salamanders shout in fear, unhanding me in exchange for kneeling at my feet. The onlookers around us followed their example. The rich robber simply smirked, resheathing my sword and tossing it to me. Catching it in my hands and placing it back in its bag I prepare to leave.

"Well, nice to finally see you brother," is all he says to make me pause in my steps and face him again.

"If you can not tell I am Iblis, King of Fire,"

"I'm Rin Okumura," I say lowering my head in embarrassment and slight nervousness, I was talking to a demon king. Iblis seemed to acknowledge my actions, but neither of us knew what else to say.

"Do you wish to accompany me to the palace?" he finally asks after short contemplation.

"Suuuurrree," I say, hesitant. I mean I can't exactly say no, and I'll otherwise be lost... I have nothing to loose.

...

I was stunned speechless by the sight before me. It wasn't so much of a castle as I thought it would be considering Gehenna had kings and the like, so I pictured a medieval theme. Instead it was more of a extra large mansion with less shrubs than one on Assiah. The house was blue, and the fence around surrounding it seemed to have been made by quite a creative person, managing to make the bars show an illusion of spiraling and swirling flames.

Instead of staring like I did, Iblis simply walked through the gate, allowing another set of guards to open the door at the demand of his need to get inside. I silently followed behind him, looking around me as I stepped inside. It seemed like a series of hallways and doors throughout the mansion, so many in fact I was surprised they had space for rooms as we entered a random door.

"Well, you shall be sleeping here for the night and I will have someone announce your arrival to our other brothers, and Egyn," he stated calmly.

"Is Egyn not related to us or something?" I ask, slightly familiar with the name of the King of Water.

"No, I just severely dislike him," he says with, surprisingly, a scowl.

"Okay then," I say a bit awkwardly.

I take this time to examine the room. It was covered in a deep dark violet that I really liked, similar to Izumo's hair.

"Izumo,"

...

A/N: yay another chapter! Izumo will be in one of the next three chapters. I'm not sure when but it will most likely be in her POV. Also as a side note all of this is heavily based on the anime because I've only seen the anime, though I do plan to read the manga at some point. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! You'll hear from me in two weeks, maybe less!


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Blood

Disclaimer: the usual, anything that's not mine I don't own.

Chapter 3:

...

Izumo's POV

It has been quite a while since that idiot ran off, considering class is over. Where the hell did he go. I don't know why I care anyway. I twist the knob to open the door pausing when I here a combination of voices.

"Shima, I told you he attacked me,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't sound right,"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

This is ridiculous, Rin wouldn't do that. I slam open the door in a rush.

"If so, where's the scar to prove it?!" I say angered.

They look at me, and I realize what I just did was stupid. Until Shima mentioned if he was attacked he should in fact have a scar.

"He didn't-"

"I knew it! You're a liar! Rin would never attack anyone, not even his backstabbing friends!"

Before he says anything else I run off. I need to find him before he does something stupid. I use my special key only to end up in the grass field by the eating area. I stop running, realizing I need help, and call Mike and Uke.

"I humbly appeal to thee, oh Goddess Inari, answer my prayers, leave none unfulfilled!" as soon as Mike and Uke appeared I demand of them immediately."I need you to find someone, his name is Run Okumura, and I need to know where he is,"

"Do you suppose she means him?" Mike asks Uke.

"Perhaps she does, how unfortunate for her," Uke says walking around me.

"If you know something, spit it out," I say stern and strong.

Uke stands back in front of me replying with,"Gehenna, has found its lost Prince,"

"Yes, and he came back willingly, though he caused quite the commotion,"

Is there a way for me to get to him? How did he get there? What do I do? I don't know any other demons, and I doubt my blood would get me anywhere.

"Is it possible for you two to get me to Gehenna?"

"Us?"

"No, we can not,"

"But, we know who can,"

"That's quite enough," a voice says behind me. Of course it's Mephisto. "Honestly, Mrs. Kamiki, I'm not surprised in the least to see you have feelings for the older Okumura sibling,"

"Who said that?" I ask ripping my summoning papers before Mike and Uke begin to snicker. I glare at him, suspiciously. How did he even know i was here?

"And if I do, what does it matter?"

"It matters quite a lot," he states to my surprise,"that is, if you wish to find him," He smiles, cunningly.

I become hesitant, not sure what his plan was, but force out my question anyway,"How would that help me find him?"

"How you ask, well in the simplest of ways!" he says going from cunning to flamboyant in a flash. Beside him suddenly appears a hole in the ground. "Stepping into here shall lead your way!"

I look at him cautiously, and begin stepping toward the hole, I try looking into it, until he stops me with a wave of his umbrella, "Though a question still remains," he stares seriously into my eyes, "Are you willing to leave everything behind, just to find him?"

"Obviously," is my automatic reply, " why would I be searching for him otherwise?" I question, why is he asking all these questions? He has to have a motive. Why would he help me otherwise?

He allows me to pass, asking if I have any final words to Assiah. I think and request that he passes on only one message. I finally jump down into the hole with no regrets.

...

Rin's POV

After the word leaves my lips, I snap my arms out in front of me preparing to catch something. It was intuition. Good thing to because someone conveniently fell into my arms. I looked down my face flushing. I guess if you speak of the devil, well in this case she-devil. One with an angelic face, long violet hair, and oh so plush looking lips.

"Rin, we have a guest rooms in the other hallway if you wish-,"

"No thanks, Iblis, she can stay here for tonight," I say coming out of my trance, "She'll definitely want to see a familiar face when she wakes up,"

"You know this girl?" he asks, becoming serious, in fact more so than he was before, which shouldn't be possible.

"...Yes I do in fact know her," I sniff slightly, why does Izumo smell like lavender? I gazed down at her. When did she have pointed ears? Is there something fuzzy brushing my leg? I look down and see... a tail! At my discovery I practically drop her, but I manage to keep her in my arms. Before I do anything else I quickly, but gently set her on my bed.

What is wrong with me? Why am I so attracted to Izumo so suddenly? Not that I wasn't before but her added features, they're driving me crazy. I don't do anything except stare at her for, what it's worth. Someone suddenly knocks at my door.

"Your Majesty's," a guard says lowering to one knee after the door is opened," there are two byakko at the front gate requesting to see the Prince. They say they are acquaintances of an Izumo Kamiki. Shall I allow them to enter?"

"Yes," I answer before Iblis has anything to say on the matter, "and lead them here, to this room," I say, making sure I'm specific.

"Yes, Young Prince," he responds and rises off his knees at the dismissal of Iblis.

"Rin?" Iblis questions, "How do you feel about this girl?"

In that one moment I blush and become slightly protective, causing me to stand in front of Izumo's newly sleeping figture. I look at her over my shoulder and slightly smile. She's so cute when she sleeps.

"Never mind, I believe I know the feelings you posses," he says, monotonous, "We shall discuss this at breakfast with our brother's, and Egyn," he says leaving my room.

Only moments later, the guard from earlier comes in escorting Izumo's familiars. They all bow in respect until I say they may stand. As soon as I allow the guard to leave, their attention is automatically on me.

"Um, which of you is Mike?" I question. I know their names, but I'm not sure which is which.

"I am, your Majesty," says the one with only a ribbon around its neck and a black line in the middle of his face. The one with the workers hat must be Uke then.

"When it's just the four of us, you can call me Rin," I said a bit awkwardly. If Izumo sees them as family, I don't want to treat them like servants.

"How is she?" asks Uke.

"She fine, but she has some... added... limbs, and her features are slightly different," I answer, flushing slightly.

"That is to be expected," said Mike, quite calmly. I look at him, quizzical.

"It would benefit everyone if we explain after she has awoken," I nod slightly and take a seat on the couch, waiting for the beauty in my bed to wake up.

...

Izumo's POV

I wake up on something, surprisingly soft and bouncy and I feel kind of warm. I snap open my eyes to see myself in a luxurious room covered in violet. Is this suppose to be Gehenna? Where am I? I look around a bit surprised to see Mike and Uke near the foot of the bed and a cozy looking Rin sleeping on a couch with a blanket around his shoulders.

"So, you're awake," was Mike's reaction when looking at me.

"Where am I?"

"In The Palace," he answers nonchalantly.

"Why am I in The Palace? How did I even get in here?" I ask, shocked. I didn't think I'd find Rin so soon. Why is he in The Palace? What's going on?!

"Mornin' eyebrows," I hear from Rin. I couldn't help being irritated.

"DON'T call me that!"

"Fine Izumo, no need to yell," he yawns, covering his mouth while doing so.

"What am I doing here?"

"You did ask to find Rin Okumura, no?" says Uke.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then that explains it," he responds, cutting me off.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" I shout frustrated.

"If you were listening to Mephisto," Mike starts, "it would have been obvious your emotions take part in where you land in Gehenna,"

"Well, what about me?" asks Rin, "I landed in a random place,"

"The answer to that is that your emotions didn't effect where you happened to land because you had no clear goal in mind," he answers as if teaching a class. In a way, that makes sense. I tilt me head quizzical as everyone in the room is staring at me, and at Rin's slight hue of red. I feel something brush my hair to the side slightly, and I feel as if something is attached to my spine, and I think I can move it.

"What the-," I announce glancing over my shoulder, only to see, a violet tail with small fuzz at the end. "Mike, Uke, why do I have a tail?" I ask sounding calm, while on the inside... it's a majorly different story. I'm freaked out, but it's slightly comforting, and soft.

"Ah, yes that," as Mike says that, I glance at the occupants of the room noticing Rin is now listening while I run my hand over my tail.

"The cause of this, Izumo, is due to you crossing into Gehenna. Though your demon blood was very thin, it activated and enhanced causing you to become a half demon like Rin," responded Uke.

"Yes, not only do you have a tail, but now your ears are slightly pointed and your senses should be stronger along with your instincts. Also, you may start mating soon, since you are of age," finished Uke.

"Huh?" Rin says, sounding shocked.

I blush looking at him. He may not know what mating is, but I do. Though since it's for demons it may be slightly different. I already know who I have me eye on, but the question here is, who is his eye on?

...

A/N yay longer chapter I just came up with Izumo being a half demon. I've never heard the idea before so as far as I'm concerned my story is OFFICALLY unique! Yay ssssoooo HAPPY! I hope this is long enough and thank you for all for the wonderful reviews! I have a better idea of where this is heading, naps can do that to you. I am going to start working on the next chapter... well after I update this one.

A/N 2: yes i fixed the chapter I'll explain im my next update.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting His Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine!

Chapter 4:

...

Rin's POV

A knock at the door stops anyone from continuing the conversation.

"Young Prince, there is supper if you or your friends are hungry,"

I look around about to ask, but my stomach answers for me, giving off a small gurgling sound. I blush, telling him we'll be there soon.

"Izumo?" I ask, "Do you want to change?"

"If you don't mind," she responds, fiddling with her tail.

I get up walking over to the dresser in my room. Opening the top drawer I find a shirt, and in the second one I grab some shorts that might fit her. I hand them over and she takes them nonchalantly. I point to the door on the far side of the room.

"I think that's the bathroom," I tell her.

She walks through the door allowing Mike and Uke to follow her. I can't stop the slight growl that escapes me when they enter. It doesn't matter. I sit down and wait for them.

...

Izumo's POV

I walk in, slightly nervous. What do I do about this mating stuff. I turn to Mike and Uke.

"How do you know if someone is your mate?" is the only question I ask.

They look at each other knowingly, and I stare at them awaiting their answer.

"There are some signs, but they don't apply to everyone,"says Mike, not really answering the question.

"Sometimes their smell is more attracting than others, that only the start of knowing," says Uke, "but other times you may just be jealous when anyone is near them,"

"There are also cases where you can't tell unless you've made clear contact with them, or have developed a bond,"

"The tricky thing is figuring out if your their mate. Well, it is for a male demon," at this, I raise an eyebrow.

"Why is it only difficult for the males?" I ask. That doesn't sound right.

"The reason for this is that a male demon could be attracted to more than one female demon. In cases like these usually the female demons fight over the male in a duel. It is a fight to the death whether the other female demon is attracted to the male, or not," says Uke.

"Why to the death?" is it just me, or does that not seem a bit overkill?

"Simple," starts Mike, " that way the male demon is no longer attracted to the third party demon, and also settling his confusion, if he has any."

I ponder over this as I finally start getting dressed. If Rin, is in fact my mate, I may have to fight for him. I need to find a way to train, or at least know something. Otherwise, I don't think I'll survive any match thrown my way. In Assiah, I depended to much on Mike and Uke, so I don't really know anything, except a few mantras.

After slipping on the shirt and shorts, and making sure the shorts wouldn't fall off, I put my hair in a loose ponytail, and put on my shoes. I put the extra hair tie on my wrist and open the door only to see the unexpected Rin, in his underwear. I blush and just stand there. I can't stop looking. Noticing me, Rin at least has the decency to hastily put on his pants.

"Uh, hey Izumo?" he says, shyly.

He has better abs then before. The next thing I know, I'm touching them, and I can't stop.

"Izumo," he says grabbing my hand, "you shouldn't do that."

I blink, noticing his blush and he drops my hand.

"I figured since you were taking a while I would get dressed to, sorry," he says, genuinely.

He grabs a shirt and puts it on, swiftly, an then looks me over. I noticed he was wearing jeans, and that shirt was pretty tight on him. He grabs my hand and opens the door. There is a guard standing right across the hallway. He tells us someone will always guide us to the dining room, and where ever else we need to go, until we don't need them anymore. I guess I can ask him if there's a training room here later. I just need to find a trainer.

We eventually make it to the dining hall, and I'm more than slightly glad that no one else is here. I guess I'm not the only one since Rin seemed to relax a bit. After eating we head back to the room and everything is awkward.

"Rin, where should I, uh, sleep?" I ask. We can't sleep in the same room can we?

"Maybe across the hall?" he questioned himself.

Instead of standing around, I went and asked the guard outside the room.

"There are guest rooms in the next hall milady,"

"Thank you," I say warily. "Mike, Uke," I call, and they automatically start to follow me after I say goodnight to Rin. I follow the guard to the next hall over stepping into the recommended room. Instead of being violet this room is more of a lavender. I wash up and slip under the covers into a dreamless sleep.

...

Rin's POV

Why can't I sleep?! I keep thinking about Izumo. Is she okay by herself? Should I go check on her? Where's her room? Is it to late to ask the guard? Rin, you need to stop and think. Nothing would happen to Izumo without you knowing because... because your the... Prince, yeah the Prince! Anything that happens they would have to tell you right away.

With that thought my breathing slows, and I calm down. I relax and my muscles start to loosen, allowing me to finally sleep.

...

I wake up, not sure what time it is. I guess it's morning in Gehenna. I swing myself sideways allowing my legs to dangle over the edge of the bed for a bit until I'm fully awake. Wait, what about Izumo? Oh, yeah, she's in a guest room. We're in The Palace, that's like a mansion, with extra hallways. I finally hop out of bed taking a quick shower and drying off. Rapping the towel around my waist I step into my room heading to my dresser, picking some jeans, underwear, and a shirt from my drawers. After going through the process of dressing myself, I step outside my room seeing a different guard than yesterday.

"Um, hello," I say, unsure of the usual greeting around here, "can you lead me to, uh Izumo's room,"

"Of course, milady's room is this way," he says leading me to a door one hallway over.

I knock calling for Izumo while doing so, yet getting no answer. I tell her I'm coming in and open the door only to see no one there. I don't here anything coming from the bathroom.

"Where is she," I mumble to myself.

"Perhaps the dining room, your Majesty?" the guard questions.

I walk out of the room, asking him to lead me there. A few feet away from the assumed door to the dining hall, I hear a heavenly giggle escape from behind the door. I quicken my pace passing by the guard and throw open the doors to see Izumo was the cause of that heavenly sound.

"Mate..." is all I say, in but a whisper.

Everyone in the dining hall looks my way. All of them giving me some type of incredulous look, all except Izumo who was only startled by my banging of the door. Feeling intimidated by all the men in the room, I walk up behind Izumo hugging her from behind, and kissing the top of her head. I place myself in the empty seat beside her as if nothing happened, and watch her blush.

"So, what was so funny?" I ask giving her a smile as someone brings me a plate of food, though I ignore it in favor of waiting for Izumo's answer a grin still plastered on my face.

...

Izumo's POV

I wake up in the guestroom. I slip out of bed doing what everyone does in the morning. Washing up, doing my hair, and getting dressed. I trade Rin's clothes for the ones in the dresser, which happens to contain boy and girl clothes. I pick out a pair of jean shorts, since it's hot, along with a short sleeved shirt made of navy fabric. When I'm done Mike and Uke are still sleeping, so I decide to leave them alone.

I walk out into the hall to see the guard from yesterday. Since I'm hungry, I ask him to lead me to the dining room. He opens the door for me, and to my surprise I walk in to a stare down between to men. One with, quite, colorful hair and the other a brunette. The one with colorful hair is in a red suit and has his hair in a ponytail. Meanwhile the brunette looks more laid back in his ripped jeans and aquamarine shirt.

"Uh, hi?" three men at the table look up at me.

One who's pale as a ghost with raven hair and pale blue, almost gray, eyes wearing a gray cloak. Another surrounded by coal tar with white hair, wearing ripped jeans and a ripped shirt. Lastly, in between the two was a man that looked a bit similar to Rin, but neater, with a firmer jaw and golden eyes, wearing jeans and a dress shirt.

"Hello, and what's your name little girl?" said the one that looked like Rin.

"Excuse me, I'm not a little girl, and my name is Izumo," I say with a glare.

At this, the hot head and foolish boy decided to finally pay attention. The red suit blinked as if in remembrance.

"Oh, you're Rin's guest. Pardon my insolent behavior, I am Iblis the King of Fire. It's a pleasure," he says, bowing his head slightly.

"Well, I," started the brunette, grin on his face, "am the oh so amazing Egyn, King of Water,"

"I'm Azazel, King of Spirits," says the one in gray, looking drained of life.

"Astaroth, King of Rot," says the man with white hair and coal tar, not caring who I am.

"Well, save the best for last huh," says the last one who looks like Rin, "I am Beelzebub, King of Insects," he says cunningly, standing up only to bend slightly at the waist, grinning all the while.

I blink as he from rises at his gesture.

"Well, it's nice to meet you...all," I say, though in truth I don't really like gray cloak and dust bunny over there. The lot of us standing around sit down, and someone brings me my food.

"So, Izumo," starts Beelzebub, "how did you come to know Rin?" he says his eyes gleaming.

"I met him at True Cross," I say. I would have said cram school, but I remembered they're demons and might take offense to me being an exorcist.

"Oh, at Samael's school? How intriguing, are you two also apart of the cram school?"

At this I pause, "Samael? Is his name not Johann Faust V?" I question, suspecting. I knew there was something wrong with that man.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he asks, with fake surprise, "He is really Samael, King of Time,"

I chuckle, darkly, at this revelation, " I should have suspected as much, he is the one that got me here."

I hear the sounds of rushing steps outside the door, and flinch at the sudden bang it caused, ceasing the sound escaping my mouth. No need to be so loud. I see Rin heading my way and blush when he hugs me, and even more so after he kisses the top of my head. What was that for?

"So, what's so funny," I ignore him, more focused on the THING sudden thinking it can look at what's MINE. I glare at it waiting for it to dismiss its disgraceful self from for our presence.

"Izumo?" asks Rin, with a questioning look thrown my way.

I blink myself to consciousness, "Yes, dear?" Apparently I wasn't TOTALLY conscious. I blush in embarrassment, and at Rin's intriguing look.

"Dear?"

Oh crap, "Uh, n-no that was an accident," how do I dig myself out of this hole? Worst of all throughout all of this, that THING was STILL standing there. I stare at her, until she flinches. Did I just growl? Great, now everyone at the table thinks I'm a weirdo.

Beelzebub was the first to laugh at me. Of course he would and after him came Egyn. Them I expected, but everyone else did to. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would have tried ripping that things throat out. Then again, I still could. I slyly look at her through the corner of my eye, I definitely need that trainer, sooner than I thought I would.

...

A/N This took longer than usual because 1) I'll be starting school soon, 2) I've been...thinking about someone... and 3) I was trying to come up with how they looked. I liked how I came up with Iblis' look but the other are not as unique to me Idk tell me whatcha think! Hope you like the chapter at least a bit!


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

A/N: Sorry my phone was whipped meaning everything from my files to my contacts was deleted so I started typing this on the 2nd of Aug. Also this:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

It was in the first chapter and I think I confused some of you.

Disclaimer: anything that isn't mine... isn't mine... yeah.

Chapter 5:

...

Izumo's POV

After that oh-so-awkward breakfadt, I asked the guard in the hall to assist me. It was a girl this time, with pink hair being her most notable feature. She gave a nod to my request of being lead to the training room, we only had to move a few hallways over to make it to the elegant door of the training room.

Hearing grunts and pants I open the door with little to no hesitation. Azazel happens to be in the room, accompanied by two others. It's surprising to see him in here. I would expect anyone else to be in here to be honest.

He so happens to be sparing with a man on a mat with a medium sized circle drawn in the middle. The guy has one piercing in each ear, his hair is a light brown, long enough to just touch his shoulders, while his eyes are a voided dark brown.

The other, who is watching the current match, happens to look almost exactly like him only having three differences. The first being his hair is longer reaching mid back and pulled into a pony tail. Another being he doesn't have piercings, and the last is his scar.

It's on his right cheek, stretching from under his eye down to his jaw. It seems more intimidating than scary.

I look back at the spar between the two men in time to see Azazel succeed in getting his opponent out of the circle with a quick, and seemingly powerful, elbow to his stomach. His opponent grunts slightly in pain, but still seems proud none-the-less. The observer seems a bit disappointed, but gives a nod of acceptance either way.

I get them to notice me by clearing my throat, as loud as clearing throats goes, I think it was loud enough seeing they're looking over here now. Their expressions change to indifference at seeing me.

"Will you train me?" I ask trying to sound stern, "Please?" I add, thinking insolence would get me knowhere.

The two look alikes have the nerve to laugh at me.

"You can't just come in here a expecting us to teach you," chuckles the pierced one.

The one with long hair is the first to calm himself. He stares at me, analysing me.

"Let's she your potential, that is if you have any," he says, like it's some snarky remark.

"I have enough potential!" I shout not thinking this over.

"Then let's have a little wager shall we?" he suggests.

I nod, so he knows I'm paying attention.

"If you can beat Yukura, I will train you," he states.

"And if I can't?" I question, suspicious.

He stays silent leaving me to guess the worst.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," I say. I'm not going to back down.

I walk, briskly to the mat as Azazel moves out of the way. Yukura finally gets up having stopped laughing awhile ago.

Reaching the mat I get into a fighting stance, making sure to protect my stomach and face. Yukura get into his own position and at the word go he jumps over my sudden attempt at knocking him down.

Me now begin in a crouch position gives him the upper hand, knowing this, he aims to punch my face. He misses as I quickly roll away and jump to my feet. I distance myself from him so I have a little time to think.

'He has no weaknesses in his stance, and he's mainly been taking the offensive because I've been attacking him. He still tries to strike when he has a chance. How can I use this to my advantage?'

"You just gonna stand there girl?" he taunts.

I throw caution to the wind and run towards him, my feet padding against the mat. When I get close he gets ready to throw a punch and I slide underneath him, twisting my feet so he'll fall to the ground. Instead of that happening he jumps and after dodging my attack he grabs my feet pulling me toward him.

I dig my nails into the mat causing it to rip as he pulls me. I huff in panic, all I see is the door burst open and I'm surrounded in white. The next thing I know I have thorns on my leg. Yukura releases me and I stare at his bleeding hand. How the fuck-

"Eye-" I stop Rin with a glare and he changes his previous sentence, "I mean Izumo, what's going on?"

He looks slightly peeved. I move from laying on my stomach and dust myself off.

"We were in the middle of sparing, I wanted to train,"

"And train you will," says-

"What's your name?" I ask, no one's said it yet.

"I am Shimo, Yukura is my twin as you can see. When I am your instructor you will call me Sir or Mr. Hisuko," states Shimo.

"Thank you," I say trying to keep my smiles to myself.

Now onto other matters.

...

Rin's POV

After Izumo's cute growl happened, I introduced myself to everyone and got to know them a bit. Beelzebub seemed a bit odd, but everyone was quite welcoming. Though Azazel left saying only that he was busy. I guess Izumo slipped out of the room too because I didn't see her after we finished talking. I had a slightly bad feeling but ignored it.

I had the guard lead me to my room and just laid down and stared at the ceiling.

'What did I come here for?'

Memories flood my brain. Memories of shunning and mistreatment.

"Ah, that's right," I say to myself.

'The only one who understood me was Izumo.' I blush at the thought. 'She must really care for me to just leave, I should talk to her.' The feeling in my stomach grows, but I ignore it and step outside my room to ask the guard to take me to Izumo's room. He nods leading me there quickly.

I knock, hearing Uke say come in instead of Izumo. I walk in guessing she was sleeping. Instead I only see Mike and Uke.

"Where's Izumo?"

"She left before we woke up," answers Mike.

I ask the guard and he tells me he can find out where she is by asking the other staff. He hurries off in a flash coming back just as fast.

"She's in the training room Young Prince," he answers.

We walk at a slightly fast pace and I find myself running to the door again because of ripping and panting noises, causing me to think the worst. Before my mind wanders to certain places I throw open the door with a bang for the second time today.

I stare mesmerizing at Izumo's glowing body. The glowing stops as if popping away, and on her skin are thorns. 'What the shit?'

In panic I start to shout, "Eye-" I stop in the middle of my word due to Izumo's glare. "I mean, Izumo, what's going on?" I ask.

I become irritated and, slightly jealous, at the position I find her in. She gets up talking to some guy. Her hair flowing as she talks. Her tail begins to wave back and forth after slipping from around her waist. I think I'm into Izumo. Acually I'm positive I am.

...

A/N: so the end of my chapter. You guys know I take suggestions right? Haha anyway sorry for taking fffffoooooorrrrrrreeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeerrrrr! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Cinnamon Buns

A/N: So I don't think this is going so well, but I'ma finish it anyway! So if it starts sucking... yea let's hope Four the best. (Divergent Fans: see what I did there)

Disclaimer: plot is mine and so are the Hisuko twins nothing else.

Recipe goes to allrecipes. Which is a website for some reason it won't put .com

'Thoughts,'

"Speech,"

Chapter 6:

...

Izumo's POV

I smell something absolutely pleasant. I stare up at the ceiling wondering what it could be. I sit up to see Mike and Uke at the foot of my bed. Me eyes glance around the room spotting the wonderful smell beside me. Two cinnamon bun's are placed on a plate on top of the small beside table. Beside it is a note.

I read over it, and in slightly messy writing it says:

Come to my room we need to talk.

~ Rin

I climb out of bed doing my best not to wake Mike and Uke. I take the bun's and the note with me to Rin's room. The guard simply lead me, as if knowing I was going to see Rin. We stop at his door and I knock. I hear a small come in and twist the knob. Inside I see Rin sitting on the edge of his bed, his legs dangling.

"Hey," he says looking away.

"Hi," I force out, blushing at how cute he is.

"Izumo, I'm, um... how should I put this?" He says getting flustered.

"Mate," I say in all but a whisper.

I rush up to him, forgetting everything and hug him to my chest, standing between his legs. Squeezing him as much as possible. Knowing I must not let go, unknowing of what with happen if I do.

Rin freezes. His fist clench the bedding, as if trying to control clenched teeth he utters only one word.

"Izumo,"

I squeeze him tighter, if possible, in happiness.

"I need you to stop," he says.

My smile dissolves into nothing but a blank stare. I release him, staring at him for only a second, and turn to run from this embarrassing scene. I get ready to sprint the hell out of there, but I'm stopped as soon as I start.

"It's not because I don't like you because I do, and don't think for a second I don't," he says his tone harsh, yet caring and rushed, like I'd slip through his fingers in a second. I curl my hand into a fist.

"Then why did you push me away?" I say my voice wavering.

He uses his grip on me to pull me to him. This time he's the one to give the hug. Squeezing me tight, but tenderly, lovingly. His cheek brushes mine, causing something wet to be pressed against it. I can only guess it's a tear, whose, I'm not sure.

"I can't control it, Izumo, I want you so badly. I can't help it when you touch me, because Izumo-"

"Wake up,"

"Aaaagggghhhh!" I scream startled awake.

I see Rin in my face and Mike and Uke out of the corner of my eye. I sniff, smelling cinnamon. I lift my head, which enhances the smell. The smell so happens to be Rin.

"Hi," I say blinking back to consciousness.

"Hey," he says looking away.

Suddenly my dream rushes straight back into my head like a bullet, and my cheeks heats up in a second.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I was gonna cook breakfast," he says scratching the back of his head, a blush dancing across his cheeks.

"Can we have cinnamon bun's?" I asks, now having a craving for them.

"Sure," he says with a shrug.

"Can I help?" I ask knowing he'll say yes.

"If you want to," he says as I hop out of bed to get some clothes.

"Well, I do," I say bending over to reach the bottom drawer of the dresser grabbing some shorts and reaching up to grab a shirt.

I walk straight into the restroom, changing quickly and wrapping my tail around my waist, stepping back into the room, only to see a dazed Rin stand in the middle of it. I tap his shoulder and allow him to refocus himself while leading us to the guard waiting outside the door. I ask him to lead us to the kitchen, all the while pulling Rin along since he seems to be so deep in thought.

...

Rin's POV

"Why are you in my room?" Izumo asks. 'She's cute when she's curious.'

"I was gonna cook breakfast," I answer scratching my head and blushing at my previous thoughts.

"Can we have cinnamon bun's?" She asks her tail waving slightly.

"Sure," I say not minding at all.

"Can I help?" She asks hopping out of bed. I blush us, together, cooking. It's like a dream.

"If you want to," I say not wanting to force her or anything.

"Well, I do," she says.

She wants to cook with me. I look at her only to see her bent over. 'Her... she's-' my mind moves from my previous thoughts to the strip of skin showing her hip as she lifts her slender arm to get some piece of clothing.

She walks into the restroom, leaving me to stand there letting my imagination run rampant. Her pushing me against the dresser, trailing her fingers on my chest. Her lips plush, by my ear sliding down my jaw-. Before my thoughts could go any further I feel a tap on my shoulder. I try to refocus myself and follow her to the guard outside. At the word kitchen I envision Izumo, in an apron. Me with my arms around her, guiding her hand. Her back to my chest. Her scent colliding with mine.

I melt just at the thought. I snap out of it at the creak of a door. 'Are we already in the kitchen?' I look around, seeing many pots and pans hanging around a center island. A fridge is next to the counter, and next to that is a stove. I see a small yellow and purple demon standing on the counter on the other side of the island. It seems a bit peeved but gives a small bow and leaves the kitchen none the less.

Time to start cooking. I gather my ingredients:

2 (.25 ounce) packages active dry yeast

2 1/2 cups warm water (110 degrees F)

1 (18.25 ounce) package yellow cake mix

6 cups all-purpose flour, divided

3 eggs

1/3 cup vegetable oil

11/2 teaspoons salt

1/2 cup butter, softened

4 tablespoons white sugar

2 tablespoons ground cinnamon

1/4 cup butter, melted

3 cups confectioners' sugar

1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

2/3 cup milk

I set it all on the table and look for the aprons. I find them in one of the island drawers and take out two solid navy one's. I put one on and hand the second to Izumo once she's fastened it on I start giving her instructions.

"First you want to dissolve the yeast in the warm water for about three minutes," I say, taking a bowl from one of the cabinets. Izumo brings over the yeast dumping it in the bowl after I put the warm water in.

I decide it's safe to put the cake mix, oil, and salt in myself. I let Izumo add in a cup of flour and the eggs. I guide her hand in stirring it correctly. Getting a slight tingle where we touch. I pour in the rest of the prepared flour and hold her hand firmer as it becomes a dough. I become tempted to wrap my arms around her, but refrain from doing so. I let her stir some more as I get some more flour.

I spread out the flour on a baking sheet and have Izumo bring over the dough. I place the dough on top and demonstrate how to properly knead it, letting her do it herself. I grin at our quick progress.

I move on to the next step, placing the dough in a greased bowl, turning it so it's coated. When that's done I put a timer on for 45 minutes, so it can rise and double in bulk. I preheat the oven to 350 degrees farenheit.

"Okay, we can leave the kitchen until the timer goes off," I say pulling her out the door after straightening up a bit. I head to the dining table, which is conveniently only a few steps from the kitchen. In my haste to get there I stumble, but catch myself before falling. Though Izumo wasn't as fortunate. She starts to fall beside me and three of my limbs reach out to grab her. Two of them being my arms that fell short, and the third being my successful tail, that's now in pain from the unexpected weight it's now holding. I hold in my yelp, deciding to ignore it for the sake of her and use my arms to pull her in. I use a bit more strength than needed and she falls into my chest.

I hold her smelling her hair, as if it was a new drug and I'm already addicted. I just hold her in my arms forgetting everything around me, except the ringing of a bell, and a tug on my sleeve. 'Dammit, what the freaking hell!' I sigh letting Izumo pull me back into the kitchen. I've never hated cooking so much in my short life span. I ignore my previous desires and punch down the dough, dividing it into two parts.

I give Izumo one part and keep the other. I use it to demonstrate how to correctly roll it out on the flour so it's nice and even. I spread each with softened butter and I have Izumo dash on the cinnamon and sugar, holding her hand to stop her from putting to much. When it starts to tngle, I let go and allow her to do it herself, rubbing my hand to try and ignore the feeling.

We roll up the dough, and cutting them 1 1/2 inches thick with a butter knife. We place them on a baking pan, making sure they're still rolled correctly, and put them in the preheated oven. I reset the timer for 32 minutes and begin to gather the ingredients to make the frosting. I get the confectioners sugar, 1/4 cup melted butter, vanilla, and milk. I hand them to Izumo asking her to pour them in a bowl and stir it together while I go see if the cinnamon buns have started to turn brown yet. They're only just getting there.

I look over at Izumo to see her tail swishing while she stirs. I watch it go back and forth for a while until she calls me.

"Rin, is this good enough?" She asks, oblivious to the bit of glaze she has on her finger.

"I don't know, let me taste it," I walk up to her and carcass her hand bringing her finger to my mouth, licking off the glaze once it's in reach.

I look at her, smirking, "It taste fine," though my words a double meaning.

The timer dings, interrupting us for the second time today. Frustrated I rush up to the oven, opening it and grabbing the pan bare handed. I place it on the counter and after only a few seconds my hand starts to burn. I ignore it, biting my lip hard to keep from looking uncool all of a sudden. It starts throbbing.

"Uh, Rin, your hand," she says, stating exactly what I want to ignore.

I stay in my place, a stubborn blush on my cheeks. She sighs, walking over and gently grabbing my arm to avoid my injured hand. She walks me over to the sink and turns on the tap placing my hand under cold water. I blush as she rubs her hand over mine in a worried manner. She takes it out of the water and kisses it.

"For good luck," she claims about to walk away. Instead I pull her back towards me pressing our bodies together leaning down, allowing my lips to brush hers. I could continue, nothing's there to stop us this time, but instead I wait for her to make the next move.

...

A/N: yea you guys are probably thinking' it's so short why did it take so long' well the answer to that is the recipe. I went back and forth to make sure I got it right, plus I think the" romance" in this chapter sucked. Well I hope you liked some part of it. Also I apologize for the short chapter last time. The thing I use to use was more accurate and I could tell if it was long enough. This one... not so much... yea. Well see you next chapter and sorry, I JUST discovered I suck at writing fight scenes T-T.

A/N 2: I know people are against Rin using cake mix. Honestly it was in the recipe and I've never made cinnamon buns before. If it's that big a deal I will change it. So update?


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding with Brother's

A/N: I fixed my previous chapters a tad so they fit together better with the story. I suggests you read them again, but they're minor changes so that's up to u. Also thank Evangeline Usagi-san cause she inspired me and shit for dis chapter. And sry it's so late...biology man

'Thoughts,'

"Speech,"

Chapter 7

...

Izumo's POV

His lips softly brush mine after pulling us close together. All I have to do is apply pressure, and I'm in a heated state. My cheeks flush as we stay connected, never letting go. I move my arms to the back of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair. His hands slide down my side's, to my waist giving me chills. He places my back to the counter, almost slamming me against it. I moan, mixing pain with pleasure.

He lifts me on to the counter and moves his fingers to play with my pigtails. I break away to take a breath. He moves to my neck impatiently. I want to stop him, but I won't because I'm in bliss right now. When Rin starts to slow down I that's when I move. I wrap my legs around his body pulling him close and give him a hug.

"Even if I want to, I can't go to far. Not right now," I tell him for the sake of our sanity.

He takes a breath by my ear and chuckles as he places me down. He turns around grabbing a cinnamon bun and drizzles it with glaze holding it in front of my mouth, expectant. I take a bite and warmth floods my mouth.

"It taste great," I say my cheeks slightly warm.

"That's cause you helped," he says giving me a peck on the forehead.

At that moment Iblis decides to pop his head through the door.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure save one for everyone," Rin says kindly.

"I will," he says grabbing two.

"One person won't have one if you take two," I say looking at him quizzically.

"Eygn does not deserve one,"

He says it so simply, as if it's a common fact. He walks out the door instead leaving us at peace again. We leave the kitchen and ask the previous chef that was in the kitchen to pass out a cinnamon bun to everyone.

"Oh, and tell Iblis to give Eygn one of his cinnamon buns," I add as an after thought.

That way if someone doesn't get one we can blame Iblis. We walk out into the dinning hall, ignoring the servants cleaning up, and head out the door.

"I'm going to train," I tell Rin heading towards my room. I get dressed in something moveable and comfortable. I have a guard lead me to the training room and try my best to remember the way. I head in to see no one there. I ask the guard where Shimo is, and all he does is point up. I look up at the ceiling and instead find the twins sparing, with dark feather layered wings stretching from there back.

I stare in wonder as they fight and fly through the air all at once. That wonderful show is end when Yukura falls to the floor on his face. Shimo comes down swiftly causing air to whoosh around the room when he lands. I redo the ponytail my hair was in making sure nothing was out of place.

"Evening, Izumo," he says giving a nod.

"Evening," I say addressing the twins.

"Hey," says Yukura with a wave and a boyish grin on his face.

"Training begins now. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say getting in a battle stance.

...

Rin's POV

As Izumo leaves down the hall I watch the sway of her hips, mesmerized, until they disappear through her door.

I continue on to my room thinking over what happened in the kitchen. 'Are we together now?' I head into my room, only to lye on my bed, confused. 'She obviously likes me, but I didn't ask her formally. I'm sure she's my mate, but am I her's? How does this work?' A thought pops in my head, "I can ask Mike and Uke!"

Beelzebub's head pops in front of my face, startling the shit out of me, which is enough for me to crash my head into the bed frame.

"You could ask your brother's," says Iblis calmly.

I look to the door to see only four of my brother's. Iblis, Beelzebub, Astroth, and Azazel are there, but,

"Where's Eygn?" I ask.

"You mean our animal? I put him outside," says Iblis, so simply in fact I bet it's true.

I stare at him and look around at the others. They seem to think this is natural, so I'll just ignore it.

"Okay..."

"What was your question?" asks Iblis.

"Is it about your demon parts?" Beelzebub asks, as if speaking to a child.

I growl, "I'm old enough to know about all my parts,"

"Whoa bro, just chill," says Eygn, suddenly walking in.

"I locked you outside," says Iblis, his hands fisted behind his back, posture straight as a rod, making him seem more intimidating.

"Well, I got back in," he says, ignoring his threatening pose.

He walks over to me, sitting cross legged on my bed.

"Rin is obviously having trouble with his relationship with that cute girl who came to breakfast," I glare at him,"Yeah, Yeah, she's your's man," he says hands up in surrender.

"Yeah...," I say, what else could I really say, it's not like they're wrong.

"Let's go out then," says, oddly enough, Astroth.

"Wow, I thought you hated me," I say on impulse.

"I don't hate you," he scolds, "I hate that you pretty much kicked me out of Assiah with your little exorcist buddies,"

"You where trying to, literally, drag me to hell," I say justifying my reasons.

"Gehenna,"

"What?" I blink.

"I was trying to drag you to Gehenna," he elaborates, "it's not like you can really be damned here, unless you cross someone."

"I'll keep it noted," I respond, with nothing else to say.

"Let's go to my territory first," says Azazel, "it's the closest,"

I guess I get to look around Gehenna.

...

"This is called Lake of the Damned," stats Azazel, "I leave raging souls here as a sort of timeout and release them when they learn to behave," We continue on going around the pond and heading farther into his territory.

"You'll come to find memorable sights from Assiah here, along with grave sights for those who wish it, but they have to put it up themselves, and Beelzebub, don't touch that. I'd be disrespectful," he says, he's talking a lot today. Either way Beelzebub, reluctantly withdraws his hand, only slightly surprised he was caught in the middle of his crime.

"That's pretty much it," he claims going back to his stoic self.

"Well then let's go to the more exciting territory, m-"

"Mine, thank you," says Iblis, intentionally interrupting Beelzebub.

"What?! I meant my-!"

"Shall we depart?" says Iblis, starting to walk briskly in a foreign direction. The farther we move the hotter it seems to get, but it's not unbearable, to me at least, Eygn's eyes are watering, and he seems pained.

"I'm sitting this one out, see you at my place little bro," he says with a weary smile, trying to quickly escape the heat wave coming his way.

I look forward seeing a city, peg lanterns, salamander and humanoid demons, some with their children, who are on fire.

"They can't control their powers, so they go everywhere until they can," says Iblis, starting off his tour sounding more comfortable in his own territory.

I analyze him. His posture is more relaxed, and he smiles kindly at his citizens. Who is this guy? Maybe he's slightly bipolar.

We stop and look around.

"This is one of our landmarks," he explains, pointing at a big ball of fire, making his face blank. I squint my eyes, it looks as if people are inside, but they seem to be suffering.

"I thought people here were, I don't know, like fire didn't hurt them, because it was their power." I say still staring into the giant orb.

"You mean you thought they were immune? They are, those are some of Eygn's people. He enjoys sending them here," he says, disgusted.

"Are they bad or something?"

"No, he thinks it's funny, so for my birthday he gives me one to add on, if I try to put them back he kills them. I try to make it as cool as possible in there, but I can't," he says, scowling.

He now seems to be restraining anger. It doesn't seem like something Eygn would do, then again, I hardly know him.

"Let's move on from this disgraceful sight," he says going back to being his usual self, choosing to leave his territory and move on to the next.

...

"Hey guys," says Eygn with a wave. I try not to think about what he does, until I notice his territory is empty. He must have gotten rid of all his citizens.

"Why?" I ask, involuntarily.

"Huh?" He questions, his playful demeanor gone.

"What happened to all your citizens? Did you give them all to Iblis, or were there so many you just killed them all?!" I ask out raged. How can someone do that to their own kind. It's unforgivable, and should not be going unpunished.

Eygn lowers his head, I hope it's in shame. Instead when he lifts his head he is filled with anger, causing mine to diminish and be replaced with unwavering fear. It makes me feel below him, and I see Iblis out of the corner of my eye, moving to my side.

This seems to make Eygn even angrier and his fist starts to raise. Instead of hitting my face it hits Iblis' hand.

"Don't blame him for your wrong doings!"

"My wrong doings?! What about yours!? This place was lively and full of people until you stole them all!" Eygn screams in his face.

"Shut up you idiots! It's obvious this was father's doing," is the first thing Astroth has said the whole trip. He was probably avoiding me.

"Huh," responds Iblis, for once dumbfounded.

"Remember when me and Beelzebub were fighting, that was father. We were just smarter than you two and found out sooner," he says with a role of his eyes.

"Ah," sighs Beelzebub, "that we are," he rests his elbow on my shoulder, "It took this idiot," he points at me, "to help these two idiot's," he points at them, "to figure out they were father's new entertainment," he says a grin on his face as the three of us deny being stupid.

"If you think about it, Beelzebub complimented you, Rin" I give him a questioning look, "Your smarter than IBLIS!" After that he started laughing, but in a way, he was right.

"I could teach you something, Iblis," I say smirking.

Instead I turn to see him and Eygn... hugging.

"What's next the apocalypse!?" I shout, astounded.

"Oh, chill bro, this is how we were before all this. Been fighting for like 200 years right?" Eygn says, turning back to Iblis, questioning.

"More like 250," he responds.

"Ha, me and Astroth only lasted about 150," Beelzebub says, smugly.

"Only 100 years less," mutters Azazel. I'm shocked to find they act like, well, brother's. Plus...

"MAN! You guys are ooolllddd!" I shout.

"Hey, I still look youthful, and we look exactly the same," he gazes at me, "except your shorter, shorty," he says, brushing his nose in a smug fashion.

"I'm not that much shorter gramps!"

"Who you callin' gramps?!"

"Who you callin' shorty!" I say.

"You'll fit in," says Astroth while Beelzebub rubs my head, hard enough so I need to bend my knees to lessen the force.

"Indeed he will," says Azazel.

"Hey, come on, before I decide to leave you guys behind!" Astroth shouts over his shoulder.

The three of us rush after him and Azazel, who was smart enough to keep up.

...

"Well, this is it," he says.

We stare at a bare field, containing only fungi and mushrooms, maybe some mold here and there. It didn't smell to great either.

"Okay, let's go," says Astroth, turning in the direction of, most likely, Beelzebub's territory.

"What? That's it!?"

As soon as I say this, goblins, coal tar, naberius, and the like pop up from the ground.

"Dammit! You woke them!" Yells Astroth giving me a glare.

"You came back," says some ghoul.

"Astroth is back!" shouts some girly voice.

"Run!" yells Astroth leaving us in the dust.

We see a blur fly past us and tackle him to the ground.

"I missed you my dear," says the girl now rubbing her and Astroth's cheeks together. I wrinkle my nose, not wanting to inhale the added scent to the horrid smell.

Next thing I know, I'm on fire. It does hurt, but it's not mine. I look at Iblis, who has his arms outstretched toward everyone creating an effective shield, so we don't have to inhale that smell.

"Get off! Just cause your high class doesn't mean you can hug me," shouts Astroth, throwing her off, only for her to cling back to him like a magnet.

He hair is a medium dirt brown, and there are some mushrooms scattered on her body. Her eyes are huge, the better to see Astroth with. Though, they look like black pits instead of eyes.

"Lesspure, get off," this time she crashes into a naberius, and while she scolds him Astroth takes his chance and runs, with us following after him.

We all stop, figuring we're far enough.

"Ha, best for last!" says Beelzebub, throwing his hand in the air, with a new spring in his step he leads us further into, some nest of sorts.

We enter through what I think is a door and the room is filled with chuchi, the things that ruined my life.

...

Yeah chapters try class.


	8. Chapter 8: Short Story I Made Up

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long you guys the next chapter will be up by next week for now enjoy this little short story that I made up to help my friend sleep, cause hes sick...and I may like him ENJOY!

...

There was a girl trapped in a far off land. She desperately wished to escape after being put there by her parents. She decided one day she would be rescued so she waited and waited and waited. Twenty years had passed and she grew to be beautiful. Not only that but she could draw, sing, write, clean, and play music. For a month she drew pictures of herself being rescued by a prince and threw them out the window, hoping they would drift down to someone and that person would save her. By the end of the month she was still in the tower. The next month she tried singing, hoping to draw someone passing by to her and again rescue her. She again did this for a month, but still no one came. Not giving up hope she instead tried writing letters, stories hoping someone would stumble upon it and get a hint. This once again went on for a month, and for the third time she was stuck in the tower. She figured cleaning would get her no where and skipped to her last gift, playing music. She came up with the most beautiful of things and it finally attracted someone. Intrigued, they climbed the wall of the tower and saw the beautiful girl. Noticing a noise at her window she scream, startling the man. He fell to his death. At that, the girl clapped for joy. Finally someone could help her, and she jumped out the window, using the man's corpse to cushion her fall.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

A/N: Sorry about the quick chapter note last chap, I was in class. HS is frustrating. But we can have our phones out at lunch so that's a plus. I'm also now into the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, yeah I forgot last chapter but just multiple this by 2:

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN WHAT IS MINE BLAH BLAH BLAH

Chapter 8:

...

Rin's POV

Memories flash through my mind;

I hear Shiemi's screams;

Watch her being covered in chuchi;

Being caught by their queen;

Shiemi going with Amaimon;

Me chasing after Shiemi;

The blue of flames and scared faces of my friends as I lost control. Even when I try to save people, they still fear me.

I come out of it, noticing someone is shaking me. I stare up at my brother's, in desperation to forget, but they only look on worry.

"What, something on my face?" I ask in a playful manner, doing my best to ignore my sadness. I brush my fingers, gently, over my face searching for a spec of dirt assumed to be there, only to feel water.

Was I crying. 'Why do I still harbor these useless tears.' More drops rush down my face, and I'm sobbing.

"I'm suppose to be strong!" I yell, uncontrollably, "I wanted to forget them, but I can't!" I sob now.

Why do I feel this way, I should be happy to get away, but I can't let them go. I even left Yukio without a care. They didn't care for me.

'You still have Izumo. She came after you, the only one who did.'

I begin to think of her grace, flowing like liquid. Her strong will, her flaming eyes, Izumo.

She's all I need.

I need to see her.

"Take me home,"

...

'Izumo, I need to see you or I feel I'll burst.' As soon as I make it to the door I push them open, not caring about the loud boom it creates throughout the palace. I can feel her, it's as if she's pulling me toward her, yet coming toward me at the same time. I run fast, searching quickly, I have to find her.

...

Izumo's POV

When my training ends I head to my room, tired and exhausted, but I do my best not to seem so. Something has been irritating me lately, and I'm not sure what it is, but it's tickling my mind.

I hear the slam of the front door and the thud of fast footsteps, and I feel compelled to run to it, so I do. I feel Rin. Its like I just know and we suddenly collide.

I can't help gripping him has hard as I can as possible. I feel as if he's my oxygen, without him I can't breathe. Why do I feel like this? My throat feels closed up, making it hard to swallow.

Instead of standing in the hall I begin leading him to my room. I lie him on the bed, and crawl over to him. I lean against the headrest and allow him to rest his head on my lap, combing my hand through his hair. He begins mumbling, with my can pick up what he's saying, which angers me, and I have to strain to keep my gentle.

'Those bastards really scared him.' My eyes leak silent tears of fury. 'Why the hell did they have to do that? It's unforgivable. They to weak to handle it rationally, so they tried to run away. The cowards.'

I feel Rin chest slow to a steady rhythm, and his breathing slows. 'At least he can still sleep.' I give a small smile, glad he's relaxed in my hold. I feel gravity pulling on my eyelids, and I give in to sleep, knowing the problem is taken care of, for now.

...

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have a project to work on that's due the 3rd of October so I won't see u guys till then...not physically... yea I think u get it.


End file.
